How NOT to Write SonAmy Stories
by SpeedsMyGame
Summary: Introducing... a collection of mishaps of writing SonAmy stories! In this story, I cover many mistakes that people make when writing SonAmy stories (or any story, for that matter). At the end of each chapter, I will also provide advice on how to improve if you make mistakes like these! Rated T because I'm just paranoid. Don't forget to leave a review, but also favourite and follow!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! A writer named Rocky Stone is writing a series like this. I had this idea a while ago and I thought I'd ask if I could write a series like theirs because as I said, I already had this idea before reading their fanfic.**

 **So here it is, a** **collection of How NOT to write SonAmy fan fiction (or any fan fiction, for that matter)! Enjoy reading horrible fan fiction (even if some may seem great)! **

**In this one I will start with the most obvious one, read ahead to find out...**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and of course, follow and favourite!**


	2. The Evil Sally Stereotype!

**Here's the most obvious one...**

 ** _The Evil Sally Stereotype_**

Everything and everyone in Station Square was happy. It seemed like the perfect day.

Except for a certain pink hedgehog.

She had her head hung, something in which was rare with her. The horrible memory played in her head...

 _"Oh look it's the pink bitch!"_

 _Amy turned around to see the voice coming from none other than her worst enemy, Princess Sally Acorn_ **(A/N Not really...).**

 _"What do you want Sally?" she asked in annoyance._

 _Sally_ _grinned evilly at her. "Nothing. Just love to make your life horrible, and what I'm going to tell you will make it even **worse**!" Sally answered. Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance._

 _"How could you make my life horrible? You act like you have the 'perfect life', when you don't even have one. If so, then if you were to make my life 'horrible', I bet it would be perfect, considering you are so stupid you don't even know how life works!" Amy retorted. Sally flushed angrily._

 **(A/N: Bit too much Amy?)** _"Oh really now, pink bitch? Ugh, no wonder why Sonic says he hates you!"_

 _The last few words caught her attention._

 _"What do you mean?"_ _Sally smirked, knowing her plan was working._ _"You heard me. On our date, Sonic told me he hates you and that you should just get out of his life. He thinks that you are nothing but a stalking pink brat!"_

 _Her words hit her like a ton of waves. Tears welled in her eyes._

 _"No, I don't believe it! Your a liar Sally, he would never say that about me!" she defended, her voice cracking. Sally grinned._ _"Oh but it's true. The truth hurts Amy," she said._

 _As if on cue, a certain blue hedgehog had appeared._

 _"Hey girls, how's it going?" Sonic greeted with a smirk. He looked at Amy, a look of worry on his face appeared._ _"Amy, what's wr-" he started, but he was interrupted by Sally kissing him. Tears ran down her eyes, as she saw them kiss. She didn't seem to notice Sonic trying to pull away. Before heart could break anymore, she ran away as fast as she could, leaving the scene_.

She didn't believe what she saw. The sight was a nightmare. A nightmare coming to life. Not even her best friends, Cream the Rabbit or Tails the Fox could help her **(A/N Here's another silly mistake that some fanfiction writers make. Instead of writing Miles 'Tails' Prower, they write 'Tails the Fox').** She kept walking until,

"Amy! Come back!"

Amy groaned as she knew who it was. Sonic the Hedgehog. She didn't bother listening. She just pretended he wasn't there. This time he was the one chasing her.

Amy sighed. She turned around to face him as she realized she was trying to outrun the fastest thing alive.

"What do you want, Sonic?" she asked. All of a sudden, Sonic leaned in and kissed her passionately. Amy was shocked at his action. _Sonic is kissing me._ She immediately kissed him back after registering what was happening, forgetting about the previous events. The only thing on _her_ mind was _him_. The only on _his_ mind was _her._ The kiss was full of _love_ and _passion_ , but also _fire_ Nothing was stopping them, no Sally, or anyone for that matter to ruin it. The only thing that could, was the lack of air.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too, my Sonikku."

And no evil chipmunks could ruin it.

* * *

 **So that's the end. Although this one shot seems good, it is in fact not. Why? I said it at the start. Sally is extremely OOC. It's a major problem plaguing many good SonAmy stories. If you use Sally a lot, try using Fiona instead. She is the real evil one. If you know about the comics, you should that Fiona let Sonic for Scourge. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Make sure you give a review, and also follow and favourite. Share it with others too. This is for everyone to read!**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I apologise for any controversy caused by this fan fic. It isn't all supposed to be taken seriously. I don't mean to boss people around. I am just trying to help. I am most definitely not saying that people write SonAmy stories wrong. I would be a hypocrite if I say that. There is a difference between helping and going around telling everyone what to do. I am glad that there are people who are enjoying this collection, such as Maxi-T, Shadowscast214, PureMLTrash, and The annoying criticizer, and Nova Bullet. I am also happy that some of you gave constructive criticism or feedback, such SonAmy of Shadikal, and The annoying criticizer as well. I love how you didn't plain out throw curse words at me and explained kindly. Thank you for that. However, for those that went and said things like "Who do you think you to go around and tell everyone else what to do," and "Get your facts right!" Or also, "You can't just go and say what is right and wrong to use in a story!" This isn't my intention. When I say mistakes or mishaps or how not to write etc. this doesn't necessarily mean that I was being serious.

Especially you, Modochi. I mainly apologise to you since you took it the wrong way. Although there was no need for the curse words and plain out saying things that are not true, you didn't realise that the story is not to be taken seriously, especially if it is under the genre of parody. I forgot to claim so in the summary so I also apologise for that too.

However, as for Tails. Tails' real name is Miles Prower. This is true because they wanted this name as a pun on miles per hour, in reference to Sonic's speed. It was never Tails the Fox. This is because Sonic gave Tails as a nickname. So if Tails never found Sonic in Sonic 2, he would always be known as Miles Prower. See what I mean? Also, when some of you people went and said that Sonic Team says this and his name is Tails the Fox is cannon, you didn't provide any evidence. And now I am providing mine. This is from Sonic Channel, officially made by Sega and Sonic Team themselves in Japan. You can find it at .jp, even though it is in Japanese. There is a section where they provide official character descriptions on the characters, and here is Tails' one (someone managed to translate it):

 _Tails: Real name : Mairusu Paua (Miles Prower)_ _  
_ _English name : Miles "Tails" Prower_ _  
_ _Nickname : Teirusu (Tails)_ _  
_ _Classification : Kitsune (fox)_ _  
_ _Gender : Male_ _  
_ _Height : 80 cm_ _  
_ _Weight : 20 kg_ _  
_ _Age : 8 years_ _  
_ _Special skill: Rotating his two tails to fly in the air._ _  
_ _Hobbies : Tinkering with machines * Flying mechas_ __

 _His real name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls him "Tails". This kind-hearted foxcub possesses 2 tails. By spinning these tails he is able to fly through the air. At a time when everyone picked on his two tails, he unexpectedly encountered Sonic's running form while wishing for courage; since that time he has never been far from Sonic's side. He loves to tinker with machines and has developed various mechas. As far as Sonic is concerned, he's a delightful little brother; Tails himself hopes to one day be the person that Sonic will depend on._

There is nothing about Tails the Fox in it at all. However, I got a bit annoyed that some people took notice to one small detail than the actual story. But anyways, I still apologise for those who took things seriously. I should have stated that it was intended as a joke in the summary. I am not telling people what is right and wrong in their stories, but making a joke (as suggested by the genre being parody). Although it is a joke about the stories being mistakes, at the same time I want to help. I apologise to those who took it the wrong way, as I should've stated that it wasn't meant to be taken seriously in the summary.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this. Make sure you check out any other stories I have as well ;)!


	4. Mary-Sues and Self-Inserts

**Finally, an update for this series! Thanks to ErosionConfusionInduction for the help!**

 ** _Mary-Sues and Self-Inserts_**

Sonic was running through Central City when he heard the familiar shriek of his name.

" _Sonic!"_

 _Not her again,_ he thought with a groan. Before he could speed up, he already felt a pair of arms snake around him. Too late.

"Amy, leave me alone!" he shouted. "I have to go!"

Amy didn't listen. "Oh, but _Sonic!_ We need to go on a date!" she claimed. Sonic shook his head. She never gives up.

"Amy, that's enough! I don't want to go on a date with you. Please leave me alone YOU MINDLESS FREAK LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU SO MUCH NOBODY LIKES YOU YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE!!!!!!"

 **(A/N: Also refrain from using capitals and excessive punctuation marks)**

Amy looked at him in shock with wide eyes. Then she ran off sobbing, holding her head in her palms.

Sonic's anger faded to guilt. "Great Sonic, look what ya done!" he said to himself. "I need to make it up to her."

As he walked with his head down in guilt, he was about to head to Tails' workshop when he smelt the familiar smell of hot dogs from Don Fachio's Hot dog stand.

"Hot dogs! Come get them here!" the owner, Don Fachio, called from behind the stand, as people crowded it.

 _Maybe Amy would like a chilli dog,_ he thought. _And I have just enough for two._

"Two chilli dogs please," he ordered after approaching the stand, and pushing through the small crowd.

"Ah, Hedgehog! Nice seeing you again, my favourite customer. Two chilli dogs comin' right up!" he said, before cooking the chilli dogs just the way Sonic likes it.

"Here you go! Enjoy, my friend!" he exclaimed.

Sonic winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks!" he said, before walking away from the stand.

Just as he was about to bite into his favourite, a harsh smack to face cut him off, causing the chilli dogs to fall out of his hands.

"Hey, what was that for!" Sonic yelled, holding his face in pain. He looked up to notice that the hit came from none other than May the Hedgehog. She was holding the two chilli dogs he bought in her hands.

 **(A/N: When creating an OC, try to be creative and make her a different species than a Hedgehog all the time. It's ok to make a hedgehog OC, but it's good to be creative. Just try to refrain from using "the Hedgehog" after it)**

"May, why'd you hit me so hard! Control your super strength," he yelled. May the Hedgehog had super-strength, but also flight, psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, time travel, telepathy, invisibility, magic, shape-shifting and immortality. To top it off, she had healing powers and super-speed that could almost beat that of Sonic, and was also extremely beautiful and attractive. Everyone was extremely jealous of her, not to mention her numerous talents in singing, dancing, writing, composing, and programming, and in pretty much every sport.

"Ha! Serves you right for saying those awful words to Amy!" May yelled. "And who is this for?"

"Amy," he answered matter-of-factly. "Now hand 'em over!"

May rolled her eyes. "Nope," she said before throwing it in the trash can meters away, much to Sonic's horror. "Man I'm so good!"

"How could you! I bought that with the only money on me! Now I have to go back home and get some," he yelled with a glare.

May simply just rolled her eyes at him. "I don't care. Chilli dogs won't help. You broke her heart!" she scolded. "You so-called hero! Go apologise _now!"_

Sonic felt bad for Amy. Then he noticed that he loved Amy.

He ran to Amy's house, ready to tell her his feelings, when he saw her putting a knife at her chest.

" _Stop!"_

Amy looked at him in shock and dropped the knife to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Look what you made me do!"

 **(A/N: Sorry but...look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. Look what you just made me do. Look what you just made me–I hate this song!)**

"Don't do that! Amy I love you so much and I was such an idiot!" he confessed. Amy didn't believe him.

"Sure, like I believe that," she said.

"But it's true! I love you so much Amy, it just took a while to realise it!" he claimed. Amy looked at his eyes. He was telling the truth.

 **(A/N: Oh the many problems that would've never happened if it wasn't for this! XD)**

"I love you too Sonic," she said. Then, Sonic kissed her deeply. Amy was very happy.

Then he went down on one knee and brought a ring from his quills.

 **(A/N ...out of fucking nowhere...)**

"Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy jumped up and down on the spot. "Oh my god yes Sonic!" she said before giving him a tight hug.

Floating behind them in her invisible form, May looked at them happily. _I'm so happy for them,_ she thought before flying out without a trace, leaving the two new lovers alone.

 **The End. God that was awful. Basically, the problem here was that not only was the plot overused and Sonic's love came out of nowhere (which I might cover later ;D), May is an obvious Mary-Sue and a self-insert, having no use in the plot whatsoever, and having absolutely no flaws, which is very harmful when creating a character. You should make sure to keep notice of this when creating a character, but make sure to use them only when they are needed in the plot. May did nothing but make things worse, and she had _way_ too many abilities (I made sure that you noticed that), thus she is rendered useless and unnecessary to this cliché and stereotypical story. Hope you enjoyed this and I also hope you took a note or two from it. Thanks!**


End file.
